Angel of Darkness
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: When one of Tecna's experiments goes wrong Bloom finds herself inside an alternative universe. Will she get back to the people she loves? Or is all lost forever? Multi chapter fic. T rating for now.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Winx Club**

**Prologue**

Bloom could hear the birds chirping in the distance as Tecna continued to lead her to a clearing if the forest that surrounded Alfea. She froze the second that she noticed the single large circular platform in the middle of the clearing. After walking up to the a computer Tecna turned to see Bloom standing at the edge of the clearing. Running over to her friend she pulled on the Dragon Fire fairies arm to snap her out of her thoughts.

"You know I still don't know how you talked me into this," Bloom replied as she walked toward the platform that Tecna had talked to her about.

"There's nothing to worry about Bloom," Tecna responded with a smile on her face, "I have gone over the calculations multiple times."

"Okay then," Bloom replied with hesitation in her voice, "How far are you going to teleport me?"

"Not far," Tecna said as she started to type on her computer that was connected to the teleportation device, "Just a few miles you should end up near Pixie Village."

"That should surprise our little friends." Bloom giggled.

"Yeah the only one that will not be surprised is Digit." Tecna said without looking up from her computer screen, "She has been helping me with the calculations and knows that you are going to be showing up soon."

"Then what do I do?" Bloom asked as she looked down at the large silver circle on the ground.

"Just stand on the middle of the platform and that is it."

Bloom slowly walked onto the middle of the platform and turned to look at her friend. Tecna continued to type on the keyboard of the computer for a few more moments before turning to look at her friend. She could see the nervousness in her friends cyan eyes before giving a reassuring smile.

Tecna turned back to the computer screen and began typing again. After a few moments she turned to look at Bloom with a smile on her face, "you ready?" Bloom nodded before Tecna pushed a button on the keypad.

A light surrounded Bloom as the machine activated. She could feel a tingling sensation throughout her body. As the process continued a burning sensation began to flow through Bloom's body before she heard a crackling sound. Turning her head she saw Tecna through the jump away from the computer before it exploded.

"Bloom get out of there!" Tecna yelled as she turned her vision toward her friend.

She watched as Bloom took a step toward the side of the device before a large explosion consumed everything before her. The shockwave sent Tecna flying back away from where she had just been crawling to her feet. The impact of her back against a tree caused the air to escape from her lungs before falling to the ground in a heap.

A few moments later Tecna was trying to fill her lungs with oxygen again as she looked toward the direction that the platform had been. But it wasn't there anymore. Stumbling to her feet she saw what looked like a crater, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Bloom!" Tecna yelled as she slowly crawled toward the crater.

When she arrived all she could see was the charred ground. No sign of her red-headed friend anywhere or the platform she had been standing on. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she looked at the area. "What have I done?"

**Please review so I know to continue the story**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A flash of light illuminated the woods before a body fell to the ground. She moved her hand and felt little pieces of metal beside her. She could feel the pain radiating throughout her body as her arm moved.

Using a tree nearby Bloom lifted herself off of the ground. Her vision was blurry as she slowly opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. "What happened Tecna?"

There was no answer causing Bloom to look all around. "Tecna are you there?" Still with no answer Bloom pushed herself off of the tree and took a few steps, searching her current location. She looked to the sky, finding it strange that not a single bird was chirping above before she noticed something smoldering in the distance. A small black pillar of smoke billowed into the sky making Bloom trek forwards through she felt like she had been hit by a bus.

Pushing past another line of trees she stopped and saw the chaos. Tears filled her eyes as her breathing hitched in her chest. Looking around at the small homes now burnt to a crisp and the Flower of Life in the center nothing but a pile of ash. Pixie village was gone.

Bloom quickly made her way to the ashes that were the Flower of Life before dropping to her knees. 'What happened here?' Bloom thought to herself as she picked up a small handful of ashes. As she placed them back down in the same area that she had just lifted them some movement was caught in the corner of her eyes.

Bloom stood up and moved the movement that caught the corner of her eye. It did not take her long to reach a small clearing with a single tree standing in the middle, though, Bloom thought it looked like two.

One side was pale white that had started to wither; she could see many branches that had only a few leaves and white flowers, the other side was black, like ash. This one had twisted branches and a lot more leaves, black flowers grew on the ends of the bark. It also looked like vines, covered in thorns, were growing out from the black half of the tree and wrapped around the white half looking like they were strangling the life from the other.

Bloom slowly walked toward the tree sticking her hand out to touch it. "Get away from that tree."

She turned to see a pixie wearing a tattered golden gown and a broken golden staff missing the upper half in her left hand, her green hair looked like she had just gotten out of bed. Bloom took a step toward the pixie she watched as the little creature took a step back in a defensive stance. She could see the fear in the pixies violet eyes.

Bloom stopped and could see that the pixie was frightened. "What happened?" Bloom asked as she looked at the little pixie.

"Just get out of here!" The Pixie yelled as she shot a blast of green energy at Bloom's feet.

"Please tell me what happened."

Instead of answering the pixie shot another blast of magic at Bloom's feet.

"Okay, okay I get it," Bloom responded as she took a step away from the tree.

Bloom looked at the pixie standing before her before something caught her attention moving out of one of the bushes behind the pixie; she could see a purple creature about the size of a large dog with a coat full of spines on its back stalking out toward the unsuspecting pixie. The creature growled causing the pixie to turn and look it in its glowing yellow eyes.

Bloom could see that the pixie was too scared to move from the creature that had surprised her. Before the dog like creature could pounce on the pixie, Bloom shot a blast of energy hitting it in the chest sending the creature flying back into a tree. The creature turned its eyes in the direction of the fairy that had just attacked and growled once before turning and heading back into the underbrush.

"Why did you do that?" The pixie asked as she turned to look back at Bloom.

"Because I was not going to let it eat you." Bloom replied.

"Thanks," the pixie responded. "But now get out of here."

Bloom nodded her head before walking off in the direction of Alfea. After walking for a few hours Bloom could see the outline of the school off in the distance. A small smile began to grow on her face, she knew that she was about to find out what had happened with the test that Tecna had wanted her help with.

As she exited the trees Bloom could see that something was wrong. Parts of the school looked like they had collapsed. She quickly rushed around to the large blue wings that made up the gates of the school, she was saddened when she noticed that they were bent and would not open.

A glance to her right she could see a small hole at the bottom of the tower of the school. Slowly walking in through the hole she entered into the assembly room. Pieces of the debris were lying over different seats and along the floor.

As she crossed the floor Bloom had to jump to her right to avoid a part of the ceiling falling down creating a cloud of dust. After standing back up, she quickly made her way to the other side of the room. She placed a hand on the blue doors only to have them collapse to the ground with a loud thud.

Bloom slowly entered into the hallway of the east wing of the school and made her way to the stairwell. She carefully climbed up to the second floor making sure to avoid the large section of stairs that had fallen to the ground below.

She could hear loud creaking sounds as she entered the hallway that would take her to her dorm room. After walking a short distance down the hall she reached dorm and began opening the door, scared of what may lay beyond.

The door creaked loudly as she slowly opened it to reveal the room behind. Dust covered the couch and a large section of the roof had fallen down onto the table in the middle, crushing it. She stood in the doorway for a few moments before slowly making her way to the door that lead her to the room she and Flora shared.

Opening the door she stopped before she entered to see that the entire room had collapsed into the room below. Tears began to fill her eyes as she looked at the destruction of what was her school and second home.

After closing the door she walked over to check on the condition of the other two rooms. Each one was damaged but nothing like her room, the wall of Stella's had collapsed and she could see the forest outside that surrounded the school. When she checked on Musa and Tecna's room part of the roof had fallen in crushing the two beds and a part of the floor had fallen to the room below.

Taking a few steps away from the room that she had just looked in Bloom dropped to the floor on her knees as tears slowly beaded down her cheeks. 'How did this happen?' Bloom thought as she covered her face with her hands.

Slowly Bloom climbed back to her feet, but she could still feel the tears flowing down the sides of her face as she made her way back into the hallway. She made her way to the administration building trying to find any sign of life. Entering on the lowest level near the dinning room she could hear her stomach growl but wanted to continue looking instead of stopping.

She walked right by the entrance and headed toward the near the main doors of the school. She walked over to the large double blue doors. Placing her hands on the side of the metal doors she began to push on them to try and enter into the quad but they would not move.

Giving up she turned around and climbed the debris filled stairs to the top level of the building. As she reached the top of the stairs she heard a loud crashing sound that made her heart skip a beat. She carefully made her way down the hallway to the large blue wooden doors of Ms. Faragonda's office. After seeing what the rest of the school looked like she hesitated before placing her hand on the golden knob of the door she was staring at.

Applying some pressure to the doors they slowly opened with a loud creaking sound. The sight of the office brought tears to her eyes once more. The bookshelves along the wall were smashed leaving burned books lying on the floor. Bloom could hear the crunching sound of glass as she walked into the office. She looked down to see shards lying on the floor around her foot from before noticing that the glass had imploded from the large window behind Ms. Faragonda's desk.

The desk itself had been crushed by the ceiling along with the large beautiful chair that was always positioned behind it. She could also see large burn marks along the walls of the room before making her way over to the window. She gasped at what laid out before her.

Outside Bloom saw the source of the loud crashing sound; the west tower had collapsed into the quad. The wishing well had fallen in on itself blocking off the tunnel below it that she, Stella, Sky and Brandon had used to sneak into Cloud Tower her first year at the school.

Looking down she could see a large amount of debris lying on the ground in front of the main doors and the previously beautiful green grass sections were now black. As the tears began to build back in her eyes she turned to see a blackened book lying on the floor a few feet away from her.

She slowly walked over and picked it up to only have it designate into ashes. The emotions of seeing her school like this were getting to her and she needed to release them. She dropped to the floor and began to hit her right hand on the floor as tears continued to drop off of her face.

'Please girls be okay,' Bloom thought, 'I don't know what happened but after I find you we can fix everything.'

After releasing all of the emotions that were welling up inside of her she turned to the broken window and walked over to look outside. She could see that the sun was about to set and did not want to stay inside the building that creaked every so often and embodied so much destruction.

"Enchantix!" She called out before flying out of the window.

Bloom flew a small distance toward the city of Magix before landing. Breathing heavily she transformed back. 'That explosion must have taken a lot more out of me then I thought.'

She knew that she would not make it to the city before night fell so she cleared a small area for her to sleep for the night and would finish her journey in the morning. After making a small fire she sat down and curled her arms around her knees. She spent the time thinking about her friends, trying to figure out where to go to find them, about whether they were still alive and to find out what happened after the explosion.

After some time the fire extinguished itself and Bloom laid down to get some sleep. The flash of lightening and the crack of thunder woke her up just before she was hit with a few drops of rain.

She stood up and started to walk toward the city when another flash caused Bloom to see something out of the corner of her eyes. She turned into the direction and when another flash filled the sky she could see three figures shadows not far away.

Before Bloom could say anything a blast of energy hit her in the stomach sending her flying back into a tree behind her. She felt herself slide down to the ground before looking up at the three people, slowly walking toward her.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked.

Without answering the three figures sent more blasts of energy in her direction, each one hitting her back into the tree harder and harder before she fell forwards. Just before her vision faded she could heard a giggle from one of the and then nothing but silence.

**Please Leave a Review  
Thanks go to Kristen456456, Darkbloom0503, miko647535, winxclubfan1999, and Lycory for their reviews on the prologue.**

**Question: Can you figure out who Bloom was talking to at the Tree of Life? Have a guess through Review or PM.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bloom's eyes opened and closed again before refocusing a second time. She was in Alfea, she could tell, though not the Alfea she hoped to be in. She wished that when her eyes opened she would be back home with her friends, before whatever it was destroyed the school, back where Tecna had started her experiment. But she wasn't. Sitting up she felt her muscles burning from whoever had attacked her before looking to her right and left, nothing but debris littered the floor and two missing pieces of roof that caved in allowed the moonlight to filter through.

Her legs were wobbly as she made her way to the door. Placing her hand on the knob she tried to open it to find the door locked. "What is happening?" She asked herself. Outside the room she could hear a two voices arguing.

"I told you three to bring her back here not to attack her." One of the voices said.

"Why?" A second voice responded, "We should kill her now, it bring about the beginning of healing for everyone."

"But I am not sure that she is the Dark Queen!" The first voice said harshly.

"How could you say that?" The second voice yelled.

The sound of stones scrapping across the floor caused Bloom to turn and see a new opening in the wall. The sight of someone familiar caused a small smile to grow on Bloom's face as she watched Flora slowly entering into the room from the new passage way.

Flora kept her vision toward the floor as she entered but Bloom could hear sobs coming from the young nature fairy. Instinctively she took a step toward her friend.

"Give her back," Flora said quietly without looking up.

"Give who back?" Bloom asked.

"Give her back!" Flora yelled as she lifted her tear streaked face and raced forwards.

Suddenly Stella ran into the room and stood between the nature fairy and Bloom.

"Flora, no we have to wait and see what Tecna says."

"Where is she?" She demanded though Bloom had no idea who she was referring.

"I don't know who you're talking about!"

"What's going on in here?" Tecna asked, stepping inside.

"Just give her back to me!" Flora yelled before collapsing to the ground.

"Please Flora tell me what's happening?" Bloom asked as she took a step toward the fairy on the floor.

"Back off! You've done enough to make all our lives a living hell!" Musa snapped, stepping forwards and kneeling next to Flora to console her. "Its okay we'll find her."

Stella looked to Tecna and then turned to look Bloom in the eyes. She could feel their judging opinions already circling as Flora's cries echoed around the room. "What did you say to her?" Tecna asked.

"Nothing," Bloom answered. "Because I have no idea what she or any of you are talking about okay…one minute I am testing out some experimental thing for you!" she pointed at the technology fairy, "and the next I'm getting attacked by my friends, locked in a room and…and you're all looking at me like I've done something wrong."

"What you've done is more then wrong!" Musa yelled stepping forwards threateningly as Stella again performed a human shield to stop her. "Don't protect her Stella; you know what she's done, how can you not want to kill her?"

"Because she's telling the truth," Tecna sighed, stopping the others in their tracks.

"What?" Musa asked.

"She's telling the truth," Tecna replied as she looked at Bloom. "What was my experiment trying to do?"

Bloom walked over to the bed and sat on the edge before looking up at her friends faces, knowing fully well that they did not have any care in the for her. "The experiment that you wanted me to help you with was a transporter." A few tears began to flow from Bloom's eyes as she remembered what happened, "It was only supposed to teleport me near Pixie village, but something happened and I ended up here."

"Yeah," Musa scoffed, "Real believable story."

"But it's the truth." Bloom replied as she looked at Musa.

Musa laughed at Bloom before turning back toward Flora. She watched as Musa helped the nature fairy up off of the floor and out of the room.

"Okay Tecna can you tell me what happened to Flora? Who was she talking about?"

"You," Musa called out.

"Well not exactly you." Tecna replied. "She was talking about her sister."

"Miele!" Bloom gasped, "Wha…what happened to her?"

"We're not sure." Tecna answered, "Flora's home planet of Linphea was taken over while she was here on Magix. She was able to make it back but found out that the Dark Queen had taken her somewhere and we have not been able to find her."

"Who is this Dark Queen?" Bloom asked.

Stella stared at Bloom causing her heart to skip a beat, or at least that's what it felt like.

"W-what?"

"I believe the experiment that I was using to transport you had malfunctioned and sent you to a different dimension in time and space." Tecna replied when she noticed the way that Stella was looking at Bloom.

"But…I don't understand."

"If my theory is correct Bloom, then there is a lot that we have to tell you."

"Then start from the beginning." Bloom said as she looked at Tecna.

"Okay." Tecna nodded, "I am sure that this might be the same from where you are from. About seventeen years ago the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino trying to capture the only power that they feared."

"Yes I know; that is when my sister Daphne saved me at the cost of her life by sending me to Earth."

"That might have happened where you're from but not here." Tecna said. "Here the witches destroyed Daphne while she was searching for her sister. When Valtor arrived at the nursery he found the young princess of Domino and realized that if they took her and trained her in the dark arts they would have a very strong fighter."

"So what happened to the Bloom of this Universe?" Bloom asked.

"She was trained how to use her powers though the more powerful she became the more greedy. After she had turned sixteen she rebelled against the three of them."

"After destroying the three witches she turned her vision on their master and he was no match for her. After the defeat of Darkar she turned her vision on all of the planets of the magical dimensions and has been taking them over one right after another."

Tecna stood quietly to let all the information to set in before continuing.

"The first planet that she attacked was Eraklyon, the kingdom surrendered almost immediately. After that she attacked Solaria." Bloom turned to look at Stella to see tears slowly flowing down her cheeks, "The attack on Solaria was a surprise, and Queen Luna and King Radius were killed right before Stella's eyes."

"Stella I am so sorry." Bloom said with sadness in her voice.

"One after another the planets fell, a few of them tried to fight back like Melody." Tecna said.

"And she made them suffer for their defiance." Musa replied as she stood by the door.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"That bitch captured most of the people of Melody." She explained, venom in her voice and her hands gripped tightly into fists. "I was lucky because my mother hid me. But she was captured while I was hiding. They took her to the same place that they had taken my father and for fun she burned most of the prisoners alive." She paused, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. "My mother and father were among them."

"Who was next?" Bloom dared to ask.

"Linphea," Flora said sadly as she walked back into the room.

Tears began to well up in the corner of Bloom's eyes from the information.

"The Dark Queen attacked right at the beginning of the school year, Ms. Faragonda told us to stay at the school but with the others help we were able to make it to Linphea." Tecna explained with tears slowly escaping the edges of her eyes, "When we arrived we found Flora's home on fire and the Queen nearby. She had Miele's arm twisted behind her back and a firm grip on some of her hair to control her. As Flora called out for her sister they both just disappeared."

"That gets me thinking, where is Ms. Faragonda?" Bloom asked as she looked around the room.

"The Bitch's lover attacked the schools while we were on Linphea." Musa replied, "He captured her, Professor Saladin, and Ms. Griffin."

Tears began to slide down Bloom's cheeks as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"When we arrived back at the school this is how we found it." Tecna replied.

"What happened next?" Bloom asked fearing the answer.

"After she had conquered Zenith she used the technology to look for any other planet that had any signs of magic no matter how little." Tecna said as she looked at Bloom, "The planet that she found was called Earth."

"No!" Bloom gasped.

"Yes," Musa replied with anger in her voice.

"She found out that there were no magical beings on the planet itself but still attacked. While she was there a young girl found out that she was a fairy and we were barely able to rescue her."

"Were there any others that you were able to save?" Bloom asked.

"No." Flora replied as she looked to the floor of the room.

"I'm afraid to ask but what happened to the girl before you rescued her?" Bloom asked.

"When we arrived she had captured her father and was just continually bombarding him with magical attacks. She tried to get to him but we had to hold her back." Musa replied as she glared at Bloom. "His last words were for us to get his daughter away from the Dark Queen."

"The poor dear still has nightmares from that day," Flora said. "They are always of the Queen attacking her father while she laughs and not being able to do anything."

"So how did you find out that she was a fairy?" Bloom asked.

"While we were running away, she was crying and out of no where a large amount of magical energy radiated from her body sending us flying away from her as a bright light engulfed her." Tecna answered, "When the light faded she was in her fairy form."

"Can I see her?" Bloom asked.

"Not like that!" Musa yelled, "We don't want to traumatize her anymore then she already is."

"What do you mean 'not like this'?" She asked, confused. "Why would she be traumatized to see me like this?"

* * *

The sound of boots clicking against marble filled the halls of the palace with echoes. The long maroon jacket flowed back behind him with his blonde hair as he continued to look for the person that he was searching for.

Turning around a corner he noticed the door ajar. Peaking inside he could see the person that he was looking for examining all of the crowns of the planets that she and he had taken over. He could feel his cheeks slowly heating up as he looked at her wearing her beautiful black dress the sleeves ending at her wrists, a black skirt that reached the floor a crimson red blouse covered by a crow black corset. She took a step with red heels making the sound echo and he stepped inside.

"You look beautiful as always." He said causing the person before him to giggle.

She turned to look at him with her cyan eyes allowing her straight orange hair to fall behind to the middle of her back. A small smile appearing on her face before she set the crown of Solaria back on the shelf beside her. Without saying anything she walked out the same door that he had just entered crossing the hall to a balcony.

After standing there looking out at the beautiful landscape knowing that this was all hers she could feel his ruffled shirt tickle the back of her neck when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Another giggle escaped her lips as she felt his head gently rest upon her own.

"So my dear have you figured out what you will do with the prisoners?"

She nodded her head looking down at the gardens below.

"So care to share their fates with me?" He asked as he took a step away from her.

"They will be put to death in a week's time." She answered turning to look at him.

"All four of them?"

"No," She said as she shook her head, "The princess will stay alive I have plans for her."

"So in a week's time the three heads of the school's of magic will die." He replied as a smile appeared on his face.

Walking over to the edge of the balcony he looked at the flowers before picking a single black rose. Turning back toward the person with him he placed the single flower in her hair. "I love you my dear." He whispered as he leaned in closer to her until their lips touched.

"And I you," she teased once they parted.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked, watching Musa become more defensive as each of the girls looked to one another, secrets passing through their eyes in some silent language. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on? Why would she be traumatized by me when I haven't met her? Why are you all being so hostile towards me? Why did you attack me and why were you," she looked to Musa, "saying that I should die?"

Tecna stepped forwards, looking in her watery eyes. "Bloom…the Dark Queen…it's you."

* * *

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

All of the various stories had slowly processed in her fuddled mind. She counted them all; one by one before realizing one was missing. "Where's Layla?" Bloom asked.

"Who?" Stella replied.

"Layla the princess of Andros," Bloom said.

"Aisha is the princess of Andros." Tecna answered.

"Whose Aisha?" Bloom asked when Musa removed her phone and showed her a photo. It was the same person. "Where is…Aisha," she tried the name past her lips, "then?"

"Andros was attacked, they surrendered to the Queen and we haven't seen her since." Flora replied.

A feeling of dread over took Bloom when she heard what Flora had just said.

"We may not have seen her since the planet surrendered but we believe that she is still alive." Tecna said when she saw the saddened look on Bloom's face, "But you wanted to talk to Roxy right?"

"Yeah." Bloom said as she turned to look at Tecna.

"Then Stella is going to have to make you look different then you are now." Tecna replied as she turned to look at Stella.

"What?" Bloom asked with a surprised voice.

"Think about it Bloom," Musa spat out.

After a few moments Bloom realized what Musa was saying.

"Okay." Bloom said.

Stella took Bloom into a different room. The girls were surprised when someone that they had never seen before walked out of the room. Her hair was long and a light almost white color while her eyes were a dazzling green. A short tennis style skirt in black sat over black tights that finished at her envy green heels while a hooded red jacket covered her arms from the cool breeze that flowed through the room.

After being told where to find Roxy's room Bloom walked down a short corridor to the room that she was instructed to go to. She waited a few moments after knocking on the door but heard no reaction coming from inside. Knocking again lightly Bloom waited a few more moments before placing her hand on the knob of the door.

"Hello is anyone in here?" Bloom asked as she slowly opened the door.

After opening the door Bloom could see a single bed sitting in the middle of the room. Coming through the large hole in the wall of the room was the light of the moon. Bloom took a step inside and looked around the room to see that no one was inside. Walking over to the hole Bloom peered outside to see a lone figure sitting not far away.

The girl was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt a pair of blue pants and a pair of pink boots. Her mid-waist length hair was flowing behind her from the slight breeze. The light of the moon was causing her pink hair to look like it was glowing.

Bloom carefully made her way through the hole and down toward the girl sitting on part of the building. As she took a step a bit of rubble fell from the side of the building causing the young girl to turn her head to look at Bloom with her violet eyes.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Um..." Bloom began to think, "My name is Ashe."

'Where did the name Ashe come from?' Bloom thought to herself.

The girl looked at Bloom for a moment before turning her vision back off into the distance.

"What's your name?" Ashe asked.

"Roxy," The girl answered without changing her gaze.

"Mind if I join you?" Ashe asked.

"I don't care." Roxy replied.

Ashe nodded her head before sitting down next to the young girl.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Roxy asked spitefully, the other girls had left her to her own devices and rarely spent time with her, so why was this stranger showing interest.

"I just arrived here," Ashe said. "The others told me about you and I wanted to say hi."

"Why should I believe you?" Roxy asked, "No one wants to just say hi."

"They told me what happened…to your dad." Roxy sprung to her feet. "You don't know a thing about that!"

"Look I don't know what its like to lose a father but I do know what its like to lose people that you love. And it hurts."

"How could you know anything about losing people?" Roxy yelled, "No one here knows what I am going through and neither do you!"

"Listen Roxy you may have lost you father, but my sister was killed while she was protecting me." Ashe said with a harsh voice, "I don't even know if my mother or my father are still alive. And you think that you know what it's like to lose a family member?" Tears began to slowly leak from the corner of Ashe's eyes, "But at least you know what happened to him…how would you feel if you didn't even know if they were alive or not?"

"I…I didn't know." Roxy said as she looked at the girl sitting next to her.

"No you didn't." Ashe replied.

"I…I just miss him so much." Roxy said as she dropped to her knees with tears flowing from her eyes.

"I know you do." Ashe said as she wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

"Shh, it's okay," Ashe soothed. "I just wish that I c-could have done something," Roxy replied when her voice came back. "I…I wish I was stronger."

"It's okay Roxy." Ashe said as she tightened her arms around the young girl, "Everything will be okay."

Roxy could feel a few drips of liquid fall onto the top of her head.

"Is…is everything okay?" Roxy asked as she looked up at Ashe.

"Yeah," Ashe replied, "Just missing my sister and parents."

"I know that this might hurt but how did the Dark Queen kill your sister?"

"She didn't," Ashe said, "She was killed when I was young. It would have happened when the Dark Queen would have still been a child so she was not the one to do that to her."

"What happened?" Roxy asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Ashe said as she looked down at the younger girl.

"You knew about my father without me telling you," Roxy replied, "Its only fair that you tell me about your sister."

"Okay," Ashe gave in. "Daphne was kind, loyal, an amazing friend. She loved me and did everything she could to protect me. And it got her killed. I…she used to visit me in dreams, so I'd get to see her again and it made me feel happy."

Entering the dorm room again, Ashe ushered Roxy to bed. The young fairy placed her head on the pillow and Ashe reached to turn off the light and close the door. "Ashe…will you, stay with me?"

"What for?" Ashe asked, stepping inside to the scared girl. "What are you afraid of?"

"Well," Roxy said sadly, "Every time that I try and go to sleep I see when my…my father is killed."

Ashe quickly moved over to the bed and wrapped her arms around Roxy. "Don't worry Roxy," Ashe soothed, "I am sure that you will have good dreams this time."

"How can you tell?" Roxy asked.

"I just know." Ashe replied, "How about I stay with you until you get to sleep?"

"Okay," Roxy said as she laid her head back down on the pillow.

Ashe smiled at the young fairy as she sat on the edge of the bed; carefully like a sister would she stroked the young girl's hair until she heard a light snoring sound. A smile appeared on her face before she carefully stood up and walked over to the door. "Have a good night sleep." Ashe whispered as she shut the door.

The next morning Ashe walked into the main room where the others where just as an alarm sounded. Tecna quickly rushed over to the computer in the room and began typing as quickly as her fingers would allow. "What's going on?" Ashe asked with a worried voice as she approached Tecna.

"The Dark Queen is making an announcement." Tecna replied.

A few moments later a large screen in the room activated to reveal the throne room to Domino. Sitting in the large golden throne Ashe could see the Dark Queen sitting with a smirk on her face.

"Hello to all my subjects." The Dark Queen said with a smile on her face.

"I was hoping that you were not telling the truth when you said that I was the Dark Queen." Ashe said as she looked up at the screen.

"I am sending this message to everyone in all of the magical dimensions because I have some good news to tell you." Bloom said as her smile grew, "There will be three public executions at the end of the week."

"No," Flora gasped.

"What is she talking about?" Ashe asked as she turned to look at the others in the room.

"As you know when my forces liberated Magix the foolish heads of the three schools decided to try and stop them," Bloom said, "But they failed like everyone else. And now you will all be able to see their punishment for opposing my will."

"That is all." The screen disappeared and left the room in silence. Ashe spoke up. "We have to go…we have to go and save them!"

* * *

"You did a wonderful job my dear." A voice said causing Bloom to turn her face toward the other person in the throne room.

"Thank you my love." Bloom replied with a smile on her face.

The smile on Bloom's face grew as the man that she loved slowly walked across the marble floor of the throne room. When he reached the bottom of the steps to the seat that she was sitting on he kneeled down before her.

"You know Valtor you do not have to do that." Bloom said as she looked down at the man before her.

"No I don't," Valtor replied as he stood and looked up at Bloom. "But I love the smile on your face when I do."

A small giggle escaped from the queen's lips as he slowly climbed the steps up to her. Reaching the top of the stairs he reached out his hand, Bloom slowly lifted her hand into his before feeling herself being pulled out of the throne into his strong arms.

"Don't you think that it would be good to pay your prisoners one final visit before their demise, my dear?" Valtor asked as he pulled away from the kiss he gave to Bloom on her neck.

"Yes I suppose it would." She replied as Valtor released her from his hug.

Opening the door to the dungeons Bloom laughed at the tired old faces of those in their cages. "What do you want?" Griffin asked from her cage.

"Nice to see you too witch." Bloom said with a smile on her face, "I hope that you have all been enjoying your stay."

"Enjoy isn't the word I would use," Saladin snarled. "Not that you'd understand the meaning of it anyway."

Griffin couldn't help but laugh and Bloom released a blast at the cages, narrowly missing the ducking witch. "Don't undermine my authority."

"Why not," Faragonda spoke. "We're dying tomorrow anyway."

"Yes you are," Bloom smiled, "Even though I told everyone that it would be at the end of the week. And I will take immense pleasure in being the one to carry out my judgment."

"Excuse me your majesty," spoke a voice from behind, making Bloom turn to see Riven standing at the door, "May I have a word?"

She nodded before pivoting on her heel and following him outside, casting a glance at those behind her. "See you in the morning." and the door slammed shut.

"So this is how it is all going to end." Griffin said as she looked over at Faragonda.

"Not the ending that you thought?" Saladin chuckled.

"No," Griffin replied. "My pride as the head of Cloud Tower was destroyed when my school fell, and my pride as a witch died when Valtor killed Ediltrude and Zarathustra before me while I watched not being able to do anything."

"They were brave trying to protect you." Faragonda replied.

"No they were fools." Griffin said.

Ms. Faragonda turned to turn look at the young fairy lying on a bed when she heard a moan. "I hope that she will be okay."

The sound of a door creaking open caused the three elderly people to turn and see a girl with orange hair and green eyes about the age of ten walk into the room. She was wearing a torn white dress. She was carrying four trays in her arms.

"And who might you be little one?" Saladin asked.

"My…my name is Miele." The young girl said with fear in her voice. "I wa…was ordered to br…bring you your dinners."

* * *

Roxy pushed the door to the main room open and looked around at all the girls doing different things. When she noticed Ashe she quickly made her way over to the fairy that had visited her the night before.

"Good morning Ashe." Roxy said.

The others in the room turned to look at Ashe with puzzled looks. She quickly mouthed that she would explain later.

"Hi Roxy," Ashe replied, "How did you sleep?"

"You were right I did not have a dream of what happened to my father." Roxy said as she looked at the others in the room, "What are you all doing?"

"Were getting ready to go on a mission to save some people," Stella answered.

"Then I want to come." Roxy said.

"Roxy you need to stay here." Ashe replied.

"Why?" Roxy asked, "I may not be strong but I can fight."

"That might be true," Flora replied, "But because of where we are going none of us want to see you get hurt."

"Where are you going that I can't come?" Roxy asked.

"The Dark Queen's castle," Musa replied. "We are going to the Dark Queen's castle."

Ashe and the others could see the fear forming in the younger girls face after hearing Musa. Ashe was the first to make her way over to Roxy. Wrapping her arms around the pink haired girl Ashe could feel her trembling.

"This is why we want you to stay here." Ashe said with a comforting tone to her voice, "You're just not ready to fight her yet."

"O…Okay." Roxy replied.

Roxy watched as the five other girls left the room leaving her alone. A few tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. "Please be careful everyone."

* * *

Walking toward the exit of the school Musa stopped and turned to look at Ashe. "Now explain what is going on with you and Roxy."

"Yeah," Stella added in, "Why did she call you Ashe?"

"I'm not sure why but when she asked me my name I told her that my name was Ashe." Ashe said. "I think for the time being that I should be called Ashe, just to avoid being compared to the Dark Queen."

"Good point, Ashe it is," Tecna said before the girls headed out of the school.

* * *

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Miele quietly sat as the three elderly people ate the small meal that they had been given. She looked around the prison before her eye sight landed on the one person lying in a bed with their back to her. "Is…Is she okay?" Miele asked as she looked at the person in the bed.

Ms. Faragonda looked at the same person that the young girl was looking at. "I truly do not know little one." She replied as she turned to look at Miele, "She was unconscious when she was brought in here."

The sound of a groan startled the young girl as she took a few steps toward the door way to the cell that the person was in. She watched as the person quickly opened her cerulean eyes causing her to drop the single try of food that she was still holding.

"Where am I?" The girl asked as she slowly sat up.

"You're in a living hell." Griffin commented before taking another bit of her food. The young woman closed her eyes and found it hard to breathe; her chest heaved raspy breaths as she closed her eyes and found herself slipping into the world of unconsciousness again. "Hey," Miele called, through the bars. "Wake up!" She didn't and the young girl turned back to Faragonda. "Is she…is she okay?" Tears swelled at the corner of her eyes.

"Let me check on her," Faragonda asked, making Miele shake her head.

"I'm not supposed to let anyone out."

"I promise that I won't try and escape, I just want to make sure that she's breathing okay."

Miele shook her head again and Faragonda knew that what she was asking would probably put the girl in danger, but she needed to check on the fairy. Finally she nodded her head and took the key in her hand and unlocked the cell door. Faragonda stepped out as the cell door closed behind her and Miele led her to the next cell. The door unlocked and Faragonda instantly ran to her side and felt for a pulse, it was weak but there none the less.

"What do you think you're doing!" Icy yelled.

"She's just trying to be helpful," Faragonda replied before Miele was pulled from inside forcefully by Icy's hand on her dress, the cell door slamming to keep the head fairy within.

"How dare you!" Icy yelled, pulling her hand across the young girls face and leaving a red hand print against her cheek. Miele's eyes welled with tears as Icy threw the girl to the floor where she landed in a heap. "And you!" She turned, pointing her palm Faragonda's way, causing the air around her to suddenly cool as shads of ice rose for the floor and from the ceiling to cage her in. Faragonda quickly glanced to see a few shards of ice forming on the edge of the bed in the same cell that the unconscious fairy was lying on.

"No!" Miele yelled as Faragonda placed her hands against the bars, only to pull them away hastily with burns on them. She yelled as the bars started to close in on her, Icy's smirk sickening her to the stomach. "No!" Miele yelled, getting to her feet and pulling at Icy's leg. "Stop it! Don't hurt her!" Her hand found its way to Icy's lower arm and the witch pushed her back to the floor and stopped her assault on the head fairy. "You're going to pay for distracting me!" Icy threatened, lifting her arm back and pulling it forwards, only to find herself unable too. "No you won't." a dark male voice replied, making Icy turn to see Riven with her wrist tightly held in his own.

"Let them go." His grip tightened and started to burn.

Icy glared at Riven before snapping her fingers causing the bars of ice to receded back into the floor and ceiling. "Happy?" the witch asked as she continued to glare at Riven.

"Now get out of here." Riven replied as he released the witches arm.

Icy rubbed her arm to relieve the pain before turning to look at the young fairy in the prison, "One of these days your luck will end and he will not be here to save you."

* * *

Exiting the school Ashe and the others could see a single large Red Fountain ship heading toward them. A small smile crossed her lips as the ship landed a short distance away from where they were standing.

The door opened revealing two young men in their specialist uniforms although they were different from the ones that Ashe had remembered from her time. Instead of being dark blue with a lighter one for the cape they were black with red capes. Ashe instantly noticed the differences in the guys, not just by appearance but also by personality the moment that Timmy walked towards them and said, "Who's this freeloader?"

"Her name's Ashe," Musa replied with anger in her voice as she walked onto the ship.

"Can she handle herself or will she slow us down?" Brandon asked as he glared at her.

She had never seen the type of anger that was in the young specialists eyes. The sight caused her to gulp a small amount. "I…I can handle myself." Ashe responded with a nervous voice.

"Good to know," Brandon replied as he turned around and entered back into the ship.

"Not what you were expecting was it?" Flora whispered as she stood next to Ashe.

"No," Ashe replied, "The specialists that I know never had that much hate and anger in there eyes. I was scared at what I was looking at."

Flora giggled a little, "Yeah they are a little intimidating."

Ashe stepped into the cockpit and her eyes widened considerably. Standing before her with their lips firmly locked were Helia and Musa, their eyes closed as soft moans escaped into the surrounding air. Musa's eyes opened and she looked over Helia's shoulder and they parted. Helia turned. "What are you staring at?" He snapped. Ashe didn't reply, she wasn't sure of the best way, and when she finally did open her mouth to speak Musa interrupted her.

"What haven't seen two people in love before?"

Ashe was still a little shocked at what she was watching.

"Who are you anyway?" Helia asked.

"This is Ashe," Flora replied, walking toward the shocked girl, "She'll be helping up to defeat the Dark Queen."

"Yeah right," Helia's eyes rolled, "Like we need another vigilante slowing up down."

"I won't slow anyone down."

"Ignore him, he's just in one of his grumpy moods," Flora replied before everyone was ordered to take their seats for lift-off. Ashe and Flora sat at the back of the cockpit.

After a few minutes of flying Timmy turned to look at the others. "We will be arriving on Domino at sunrise; you girls should get some rest in the rooms in the back."

"Flora you're going to have to have Ashe in your room." Brandon said.

"Can't she have her own room?" Flora asked.

"I'm sorry Flora," Brandon replied, "The only extra rooms that we have are for Saladin and the other heads of the schools."

"Fine," Flora said with a dejected voice.

The two girls made their way to the back of the ship. "So how did Helia and Musa get together?" Ashe asked as the two walked down one of the small hallways. Flora just continued down the hall without answering until she reached a door. She quickly walked into the room with out answering Ashe's question leaving the Dragon Flame fairy puzzled still at what she had seen in the cockpit.

Ashe entered the room to see Flora already lying on one of the beds. She was hoping that she did not upset her with the question that she had just asked as she walked over to the other bed.

"Good night Flora," Ashe said before she laying down and closing her eyes.

Ashe was woken up from the sound of someone sobbing. Turning over she saw Flora sitting on the bed with her legs pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. "I'm sorry Miele." She quietly said as tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"Flora is everything okay?" Ashe asked as she slowly sat up.

"Just go back to sleep," Flora snapped, pulling herself further away. "But Flora I'm worried about you," Ashe pointed out making the nature fairy release her legs from her chest. "Why should you care, you don't even know me?"

"I do know you." Ashe replied, "At least a different you."

Flora didn't reply and instead lay back down on the bed facing the wall away from her unwelcome roommate. "What was the dream about?"

"It's nothing, go back to sleep."

"I know it's not nothing," Ashe replied, sitting on the edge of her bed and placing a hand on Flora's forearm. To her surprise she didn't push her away.

"It was about my sister, okay? She was taken by the Dark Queen as you know and…and I couldn't stop her."

"That's not your fault," Ashe sighed. "Sometimes things are out of our control."

"No they aren't, I should have been able to help her, to stop her from being taken by that tyrant but…but I guess I'm just too weak to be of any use."

Ashe got up and walked to the other side of the bed, kneeling before the fairy whose eyes were now streaming with tears. "That's not true, you are one of the strongest fairies that I know, you shouldn't be blaming yourself."

"No," Flora replied. "I should be blaming the Queen, she's the one who did this after all, made all of out lives a living hell."

"Say it," Ashe replied, "say it out loud to yourself, for once instead of blaming yourself."

"It wasn't my fault."

A pink light began to glow on Flora's chest as a large looped pin with a single pink jewel formed. A few seconds later the pin faded from sight.

"What…what just happened?" Flora asked.

"You just earned your Charmix." Ashe replied with a smile on her face.

* * *

Miele sat in a chair near an open window in Riven's room, she loved being able to feel the breeze blowing against her skin. Looking down at the forest below reminded her of her happier times. A few tears started to form in her eyes as a person appeared in her mind.

"What you did back there was pretty dangerous," Riven explained, kneeling beside her. "You've got guts" he noticed the tears "missing home huh?" She nodded, "Me too."

"Ca…can you tell me about your home?" Miele asked.

"As you know my home it was not the best." Riven replied, "My mother abandoned me when I was born. I never knew my father and grew up in an orphanage, when I was about five I ran away and had been living on my own. I was found by Valtor when he and our Queen had come to my home planet. I don't know why but he decided to take me with him and began to train me how to use a sword."

"Did you have any friends as you grew up?" Miele asked.

"A few close friends and they are who I miss." He said as he stood up, "What about you? You keep asking about my home but have never told me anything about yours."

"I…I can't remember where I am from." Miele replied with a saddened voice, "Some times when I sit here and look down at that forest a few pictures appear in my mind of a person smiling at me and hugging me but I can't remember who she is."

"I'm not sure who that is in your memories but I am sure that it will come back to you." Riven said as he kneeled down next to Miele again, "but I can tell you that you are from Linphea and that would explain why you let the prisoner out of her cell. Everyone from that planet is naturally kind and I am sure that you are no different."

Miele turned to look at Riven with tears streaming down her face before wrapping the young man into a tight hug. "It's getting late," Riven said, "You should get back to your room."

"Okay," Miele replied as she slowly stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Riven watched as the young girl walked out of the room before walking to the window that Miele had been sitting by, looking down at the same forest that she had been looking at.

"Damn it," Riven thought as he punched the wall.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
